Appreciating Lou
by lovehurts2.0
Summary: this was a request i got on tumblr..and yeah...Its louis-centric so if you don't like one direction don't read ps. this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine thanks :)


Appreciating Lou

Third person POV

Louis groggily opened his eyes and looked around the room. '_What happened last night?'_ Then Louis remember it was Harry's birthday the day before and Louis, along with the other boys threw harry a huge surprise party complete with alcohol and everything. Louis stood up in his, now trashed, room to look for the other boys. There were beer cans and bottles littered everywhere but the place was surprisingly empty. He wandered into the kitchen and found a note from the others. It read: Lou could you please clean up a bit, we've gone out to get some food, X- the boys. _Of course they went to go get food._ Louis couldn't help but think, it seemed like that's all they cared about was food and the fans. It seemed like they didn't care about him anymore. They didn't even realize that he was slowly pulling away from them. Niall and Harry were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything in the real world and Liam spent all of his time with his girlfriend Danielle. Even Zayn spent most of his time working on his art. Louis was constantly alone. After doing a bit of tidying up he went online to check twitter like he usually did when he was bored. Of course that was a mistake, seeing all of the positive things the other boys received while he received only negative things like : why are you still in the band and go kill yourself, to name a few. He slammed the laptop lid down hard and walked over to the door and pulled on his shoes. After grabbing his keys and making sure the door was locked he walked to a nearby park and sat down on one of the benches with his ear buds in hoping he wouldn't be recognized.

**Meanwhile**

The other boys returned back to the house and found the door locked. Zayn being the only one who thought of the fact that Louis might leave and lock the door pulled out his key and opened the door. "Louis." Zayn called out wondering where Lou had gone. He saw harry sit down on the couch and open Louis's laptop gently. He walked over and stood behind Harry. Liam and Niall both walked over and looked at what was on the screen. All of their eyes widened at what they saw. All of the hate that Lou was receiving just wasn't right and they were going to do something to show Lou just how much they appreciated him. It was Zayn who had come up with the idea. Now they just need him to come home.

It was about 6:30 when Louis got back home after being gone most of the day. When he reached the house he saw something taped to the door with his name on it and his heartbeat sped up. He shakily reached out and opened it only to find that it told him to go to his bedroom. He opened the door and went to his room wondering what was going on. He stepped into his room to see a gray tux sitting on his bed with another note on top that read: put me on, as if the tux was talking to him. Once he had the tux on he noticed another note on the door that he was pretty sure wasn't there before but he went along with the instructions to go down stairs. When he stepped out in to the hall way he saw a card with his birthday on it and then more down the line, on the other side of all of the cards were something special that had happened on that day with their being a total of 20 cards, all leading to the backyard. When he stepped outside he was stunned at what he saw. The backyard was decorated with glimmering lights; it looked so good that the only person who could have set up the backyard was Zayn. Louis smiled at that thought. _Of course Zayn set this up; it's a work of art._

Zayn stepped out from his hiding place with a smile on his face and extended his hand out to Louis who took it very tentatively. "What's going on Zayn?" Louis asked.

"It's a secret." Zayn told him as they walked down the path to the stream. "I set up a picnic for us; the other boys will join us shortly they had a few last minute things to finish." Louis couldn't help but smile as he and Zayn sat down. Soon after they were joined by the others.

"What is this about guys?" Louis asked very curiously. Zayn looked at the others and nodded.

"We wanted to show you that we appreciated you and everything you do for us." Zayn said with a smile. Louis smiled and hugged all of the boys. They all laid on the blanket and fell asleep under the starry night sky.


End file.
